A large variety of belts of different designs are available on the market to secure trousers and other articles of clothing firmly on a wearer's body, ranging from the very simple to the highly decorative and intricate. For instance, there are belts made simply of a length of fabric that can be tied around the waist of a wearer, such as bath robe ties, while at the other extreme, there are very decorative belts. Such belts may be made of rare leather and furnished with an elaborate buckle, or are designed to encircle the waist of a user multiple times before being secured. The list goes on, but there continue to be other needs of the people that are unmet.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,351A relates to a belt comprising two sections with a rope of substantial length connecting the ends of the two sections around the back of the body to provide a storage for an extended length of rope which may be detached for some additional usage. The two sections are detachably connected in the front in any conventional manner. It is noted that rope(s) only involved in half of the belt with the remainder of a normal leather belt.
U.S. 2009/0120270A1 relates to a braided water resistant flexible strong plastic rope and method of making, comprising a first, second and third braided strand of three flexible ribbons of connected plastic bags operable to sustain substantial tensile forces. When the central, left and right braided strands are braided together they form a braided water resistant flexible strong plastic rope. The rope can be used for braided belts and handles. It is noted that there is no buckle involved in forming the belt.
U.S. 2008/0245610A1 relates to a personal emergency rescue/security belt (PERB). The PERB can be put on rapidly and easily, and the cost is lower and is more light-weight, and provides multi-purposes. The PERB is changeable into emergency life-saying equipment to carry a person on a rescuer's back, under a rescuer's arm, or on a stretcher. Particularly, in the case of an emergency, the injured person is rapidly escorted from the accidental disaster, or he may escape by means of putting the PERB on by himself to reach safety. It is noted that this is not a rope belt at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,713A relates to a garment, such as a coat, shirt, or jacket, for a firefighter, a rescue worker, a forestry worker, or another worker having to carry a rope has a back portion and two front portions, each front portion extending from the back portion at one side of the garment. A back pocket extending at least substantially across the backs portion, between the sides of the garment, is adapted to carry a rope placed in a zigzag pattern. A front pocket extending at least partially across one of the front portions of the garment communicates with the back pocket, through a slit in the garment, so that a rope carried within the back pocket is removable through the slit and through the front pocket. A front flap overlies the front pocket and the slit. It is noted that this is not a belt, but rather ropes contained in concealed pocket on the garment.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the embodiments of the present invention address. The present invention and its embodiments describe to a garment belt made of a rope that is attached to a specially designed buckle having holes, through which holes the rope threads. The buckle can be held by friction at a particular position on the rope to enable the adjustment of the length of the rope belt. In addition, the present invention and its embodiments relate to a utility for the wearer of the rope belt for always having around the wearer a strong rope and a buckle, which is made, optionally, of heavy metal for personal protection, survival and other everyday use purposes. Suitable areas of uses of the rope belt of the present invention and its embodiments include, but are not limited to, daily household use, fashion-oriented wearing, military, travel/tourism (hiking, backpacking, climbing) and emergency personnel (fire-fighters, EMS, police, SWAT units, coast guard, forest service).